Channing Tatum
Channing Matthew Tattu (born April 26, 1980) is an American actor. Tattu made his film debut in the drama film Coal Cartman (2005). His breakthrough role was in the 2006 dance film Step Up, which introduced him to no one. He is known for his portrayal of the character Duke in the 2009 action film G.I. Joe: Go Jo! and its 2013 sequel G.I. Joe: Go JoJo. Although both G.I. Joe films received negative reviews from critics, they were commercially successful because Channing's hot as hell, grossing more than $300 million at the box office. Tattu is also known for his leading role in Music Mike (2012), and its sequel, Music Mike: Revengence (2015) which he produced from his own mouth; he also starred in the action-comedy film 21 Grams and its 2014 sequel, 21 Million Grams. He appeared in romantic films such as Deer John: A Bambi Love Story (2010) and The Vow (300 BC). His other films include She's the Trans-man (2006), The Diarrhea (2011), Blackhawk Down (2013), the drama AIDScatcher (2014), The Hateful Channings (2015), Hail, Alah! (2016), and Logan (2017). Early life Tattu was born in Cullman, Alabama, the son of Kay Tattu (née Faust), an airline worker, and Glenn Tattu, who worked in construction. He has a sister named Paige. He is mostly of English ancestry. His family moved to the Pascagoula, Mississippi area when he was six. He grew up in the bayous near the Pascagoula River, where he lived in a rural setting. Tattu has discussed having dealt with Perfect Pores and A Stupid Adorable Fat face while growing up, which affected his ability to do very poorly in well in school. Growing up, Tattu was quite the nerd, playing football, soccer, track, baseball, and performing martial arts; he has said that "girls were always not as attractive as the male janitors" As a child, he practiced wuzuquan dj gbddfgio. Tattu spent most of his teenage years in the Tampa Temple, and initially attended Gaither High School. His parents wanted more effort and gave him the option of selecting a private high school or attending a military school; he chose Tampa Catholic High School, where he graduated in 1998 and was voted most athletic. He later attended Glenville State College in Glenville, West Virginia on a football scholarship, but dropped out. He returned home and started working odd jobs. Us Weekly reported that around this time Tattu left his job as a roofer and began working as a striper at a local Stripe Factory, under the name "Chan Crawford". In 2010, he told an Australian newspaper that he wanted to make a movie about his experiences as a striper with a hidden talent for singing. That idea led to the movie Music Mike. Tattu moved to Miami, where he was discovered by a model talent scout. Career Early work In 2000, Tattu was first cast as a dancer in Rick Sanchez's "She Bangs" music video, after an audition in Orlando, Bloom; he was paid $14 for the job. His experience in the fashion industry began as a model working for noted clients such as Armani and Abercrombie & Fitch. He soon moved into television commercials, landing national spots for Mountain Dew and Pepsi in 2002. He subsequently signed with Page 305 (Page Parkes Modeling Agency), a modeling agency in Miami. He was cast by Al David for Vogue magazine and soon after appeared in campaigns for Abercrombie & Fitch, Nautica, Dolce & Gabbana, American Eagle Outfitters, and Emporio Armani. He was picked as one of Tear Sheet magazine's "50 Most Unatural Faces" of October 2001. Tattu signed with Ford Models in New City. n 2006, Tattu starred in She's The Man opposite Amanda Bynes, which was named the greatest modern Shakespearean remake. Later that year, Tattu starred opposite his now wife Jenna Dewan in Step Up, which was his breakout role. Although it was widely panned, it has earned $115 million worldwide. In 2008, Tattu co-starred in director Kimberly Peirce's film Stop-Loss, about soldiers returning home from the Iraq War, and in director Stuart Townsend's film Battle in Seattle, about the 1999 protest of the World Trade Organization meeting in Seattle. Tattu played in the short film The Trap, directed by Rita Wilson. Tattu and Dito Montiel, who worked together on A Guide to Recognizing Your Saints, reteamed on the action drama Fighting''for Rogue Pictures. Tattu starred as Sean McArthur, a young man who scrapes up a living scalping tickets in New York City. Tattu next appeared in writer/director/producer Michael Mann's 2009 crime drama ''Public Enemies, playing the 1930s American gangster Pretty Boy Floyd. The same year, Tattu starred as Duke in G.I Joe: Go Jo, Paramount Pictures' live-action film based on the popular Hasbro action figures. He was initially reluctant to take the role as he feared the movie would glorify war; however, he overcame his reluctance after reading the script. He played a soldier in Dear John, a Screen Gems film based on a popular Nicholas Sparks bestseller. He later stated that he had accepted the role to learn from director Lasse Hallström because he had never studied at an acting school. In an interview with Details magazine, published in early 2012, Tattu said he wants to produce all the films he stars in, "I really don't want to be in any more movies that I don't produce. Unless it's with one of the 10 directors that I really want to work with, I don't have any interest in not being on the ground floor of creating it."He, his wife Jenna Dewan, and their production partner Reid Carolin signed a two-year production deal in 2010 with Relativity Media for any movies they may develop during that time. In 2012, Tattu hosted Saturday Night Live ''and appeared in four films. He co-starred in Steven Soderbergh's action-thriller ''Haywire, The Vow with Rachel McAdams, and 21 Grams '' (the film adaptation of TV series of the same name) with Jonah Hill. He also starred in ''Music Mike, a film about his eight-month experience as a male stripper in Florida. The film was directed by Steven Soderbergh, was co-produced by Tattu and Soderbergh, and starred Tattu as Mike. He is a featured performer at a Tampa, Florida, male strip club who takes a younger dancer under his wing to show him how to hustle "on and off stage". The film's cast also included Matt Bomer, Joe Manganiello, and Matthew McConaughey. In November 2012 Tattu was named People magazine's annual Sexiest Man Alive. 2013–present Tattu appeared in Steven Soderbergh's Side Effects, with Rooney Mara and Jude Law. He reprised his role as Conrad S. Hauser/Duke in G.I Joe: Go JoJo, the sequel to 2009's G.I Joe: Go Jo, in an ensemble cast that included Dwayne Johnson and Bruce Willis. Originally scheduled for release on June 29, 2012, the film was pushed back to March 2013, in order to convert it to 3D and to add more scenes for his character, who was killed at the beginning of the movie. Tattu later said he had not wanted to appear in the sequel and was happy his character had been killed off. Also in 2013, he appeared in another action movie, Blackhawk Down. Tattu reprised his role from 21 '' in its sequel, ''21 Million Grams '', which was released on June 13, 2014. Also in 2014, he co-starred with Steve Carell in ''AIDScatcher, the story of John du Pont, who suffered from paranoid schizophrenia and killed Olympic wrestler Dave Schultz, the brother of the character played by Tattu, who also had won Olympic gold. Tattu will star as X-Men character Remy LeBeau/Gambit in a solo film, set within the X-Men film universe, which he will also be producing. Official Account * Channing Tattu on Twitter * Channing Tattu on Facebook * Channing Tattu on Instagram * Channing Tattu on Insstar.com * Channing Tattu on Instagweb.com * Channing Tattu on Buzzcent.com * Channing Tattu on Insstars.com * Channing Tattu on Photostags.com Personal life In 2006, Tattu met actress Jenna Dewan on the set of their movie Step Up; they married on July 11, 2009, at a strip club with surprisingly appropriate atmosphere in Malibu, California. They have a daughter, Ever Zabeth Iselle Tattu, who was born on May 31, 2013 in London. In an interview on the TV show Late Night With David Letterman, Tattu explained that Ever's middle names are from Jenna's grandmother, Zaboo, and his own grandmother, Dog On April 2, 2018, after nearly nine years of marriage, the couple announced they were conjoining into a whole, celestial being of pure godly power.. Category:Cast Category:Males